I want the old Konan back
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: How could he? How could he take Sakura side over her? Well Konan just have to do something about that. Only one thing comes to her mind. Leave the Akatsuki, and that is exactly what she does.
1. Chapter 1

Konan didn't like where this was going. She respected Pein, she really did, but this- she hated his decision. At the moment all of the Akatatsuki were in a meeting discussing to let Sakura Haruno join the Akatsuki. Konan thought it was a terrible idea. Konan knew Pein thought this was best, but the organization had a reputation of being feared to be kept, not being laughed off. Even though Sakura was the next legendary nurse, she was still weak in strength the Akatsuki is a gang for tough people. She was not at all though. Although she almost did kill Sasori over some fight they had, thankfully she thought she did, but didn't. The girl wasn't careful enough to see if he was dead, however.

"Tomorrow, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori shall go get Sakura Haruno." Pein ordered.

Konan wanted to argue, she wanted to yell, she wanted to speak up of how much of a bad idea this was.

"What if she says no?" Deidara question.

Yes, there was the possibility she could say "no".

"Threaten to kill all her friend and the ones she love." Pein ordered.

Well that went down the drain. Why do they need her anyways? For her medic skills? They never need a medic before, so why would they need one now? I mean sure her mentor was a famous (very) doctor, but that didn't mean anything, did it? Konan was bitter.

"Meeting is dismiss if there are not anymore questions." Pein dismissed the meeting.

Konan silently crept to her room in anger. She locked her door and slid behind the door. What is he was replacing her? What if he was deciding to throw her away? What if he wants Sakura to take Konan's place? What would she do? What _can _she do?

_Quit the Akatsuki..._Konan's mind spoke before she could think.

Quit the Akatsuki? How could she do that? Yahiko, Nagato, and her were the sole founder of the organization. After Yahiko was murdered, it was just Nagato and Konan left. Slowly they recruited members and it became what it was today. She couldn't do that! Could she? Maybe quitting was the best option... Konan was so confused! She wanted to leave, but first lash out at Pain and leave, but part of her (her heart) said to stay because it wouldn't be fair. Although what he was doing now wasn't fair to her. Konan decided a nice bath and some sleep would help her mind. She grabbed a towel, some clean clothes, and walked to the baths. She also had school tomorrow. She was sophomore and so were the rest. Although they barely went to class and went to the roof to smoke, but still school mattered to Konan. However she doubted the rest cared about a decent education. The weirdest part was they all were passing and the principle let them have their own dorm.

Konan closed the door behind her and started the shower. They had all decided to live in the dorm and Konan liked it that way. They were all like family to her. She sighed in relief as the water hit her skin. It felt warm and welcoming. Konan had almost cracked the tiles at the thought of the guys being warm and welcoming to Sakura. Was she jealous? Hell yes. They would be warm and welcoming and slowly Konan would be forgotten and painfully be abandoned and be abandoned. She didn't want to feel that pain again, never. But what could she do? Nothing. And that is what pissed her off.

The next day...

Konan was watching T.V. when the door was opened and she saw Sakura and the rest come in. So she accepted, huh? Not that it mattered to Konan. Okay, it did, she wasn't going to lie to herself. However, she would try not to be bothered by it.

She joined was confirmed. Konan wanted to growl, instead she put up a fake smile.

"I will introduce you to the member later." Pein looked at Konan.

Konan smiled. Pein noticed it wasn't a real smile and he knew venom was leaking in her in her smile if you if you looked hard enough.

"Konan can I talk to you in my room." Pein said with the faintest order.

"Yes.' Pein led her to his room.

He closed the door.

"What's wrong Konan? You seem a little... bitter." Pein announced.

"What on earth are you talking about? I'm fine. It's not like I hate your decision to bring her in the organization or anything.' Konan snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Pein asked.

"Why do we need her! We never need a nurse before! So why now?" Konan shouted in a whisper.

"We need her because i said so, and you will not question further. Do I make my self clear?" Pein growled.

"Yes, Leader." Konan mocked, "Cause everything has to go by your rules, doesn't it Pein?"

Konan led herself out, saying this conversation was over. She would be the boss right now. She felt Pein grab her arm.

"Konan if you have a problem with it..."

Konan felt her mood get broghter. Was he siding with her? Best moment of her life!

"Then you can leave the Akatsuki." Pain was dead serious.

Konan's mood deflated. So he was choosing to side with Sakua. Konan saw how it was.

"Fine, maybe I will." Konan hissed.

He let go of her arm.

"Sakura it's time to introduce you to the members." Pein ordered.

All of them, except Konan gathered. Pein introduced them one by one, and purposely left Konan out. It would be a lie to say that it didn't hurt a little bit, but she was packing her bags to leave, so she wasn't fully in the conversation.

"What about her?" Sakura pointed to Konan.

"That's Konan, don't mind her, she was just leaving." Pein meant literally.

"Like leaving forever?" Sasori asked, catching on the double meaning.

Pein hesitated,"... Yes."

The other members looked sad. However Konan was andry, no one spoke up. No one protested... No one said goodbye.

Konan slammed the door shut and walked away. By the time she got out of the building, it started to rain.

"Just my luck." she grumbled.

Then everything happen so fast. One second she was walking, then the next there was this loud noise. The next second Konan felt herself hit the ground and felt a sticky substance all over her. Then...nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one year since Konan had left. One year of no home- like cooked meals, one year of no origami, and one year oh no blue hair. It wasn't as cheery as it was when Konan was there.

Deidara hated how he didn't protest about Konan leaving. He hated how no one else spoke about her and all their eyes were on Sakura. He hated that today was Konan's birthday. Everybody was sad as ever, except Sakura because she didn't know that today was Konan's birthday.

Deidara sighed. this is not how he wanted to spend Konan's birthday.

"Hey Sasori no danna."

"What?" Sasori sighed in annoyance.

"Do you think what we did was right?" Deidara whispered.

Sasori froze, knowing what Deidara was talking about. With tense shoulder he turned around.

"Should we really talk about this?" Sasori glared at the blonde artist.

"Your right, we should go to a cafe, we can't talk about it freely in the dorm." Deidara dragged Sasori out of the dorm with eager- ness.

Sasori sighed. At the moment he was waiting for the waitress to arrive and take thier orders.

"Sasori do you think what we did was wrong. yeah?" Deidara asked.

Sasori sighed again, "I think so, but we can't get Konan back. I think Zetsu was trying to find her a few months back and he couldn't."

"Even Zetsu couldn't find her! Then we have no chance!" Deidara whimpered with despair.

Zetsu was an Akatsiki member with the best tracking out of all the Akatsuki. He had a few restrainign orders because of his so called talents. Silence filled them until the waitress came to take thier order. She quickly got them and placed them.

Deidara was the first to break the silence, "All we can do is hope."

Sasori nodded in agreement, also hoping they could find the blue hair old Akatsuki member.

For the rest of the time, Deidara talked about what would happen the next time he saw her and how he would apologize about what happened and how he would ask Pein if she could come back.

The next day...

Deidara woke up to Sakura splashing him with cold water.

"What the hell, un!" Deidara growled.

"You wouldn't get up!" Sakura yelled.

_Konan wouldn't have done that, _Deidara couldn't help but think.

Sakura wasn't konan, but he wished she was. He wished Konan was back, yelling at them not to make a mess as they ate pancakes she made. Sakura couldn't really cook, or maybe she couldn't just cook. The others seemed fine with it, or looked like they were.

"I hate freaking Mondays." Hidan mumbled.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "We all do. I don't have time to learn about history when I have to count my money."

It was Kisame's turn to roll his eyes. Sakura laughed.

"Here you guys go." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." Pein nodded.

Pein used to say "thank you" to Konan too. Deidara grumbled and took a piece of pancake and placed it in his mouth. It was okay, not Konan's cooking.

"Okay we have fifteen minutes to get dressed. So..hurry up!" Sakura ordered.

All of the Akatsuki grumbled, except Pein of course- he stood up and went to get dressed. They soon all finished and went to changed.

They all finished getting dressed and Pein locked their dorm's door. They now crossed the courtyard to the school.

"I'll see you guys later!" Sakura waved.

She ran to where her two main friends, Naruto and Sasuke. She rarely was with the Akatsuki because she hung out with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had blue eyes, blind hair, and wore the required uniform. He had a bubbly personality. Sasuke was the oppisite. He had black hair and eyes, he was very quiet and was not really nice. However, he would always smile at Sakura and glare at his fan-girls. Sasuke was also Itachi's brother.

"Hey did you hear there's a new student?" Itachi asked.

"No,I didn't. Who?" Hidan finished changing.

"I don't know who, but apparently there is one. Unfortunately, I couldn't get name, age, class, from, or gender!" Zetsu sighed.

"Maybe it's Konan." Hidan joked.

The Akatsuki tensed.

"Hidan." Pein warned.

But Hidan kept ranting his mouth. Some of the Akatsuki members clanched a fist.

"I mean, she never came back. Maybe paper b*tch came back." Hidan ran his mouth off.

It was Deidara who lashed out first. His fist connected to Hidan's cheeck. Hidan fell in a bush, but not before clinging to Deidara. Hidan gladly returned the punch and Deidara could feel his bleeding busted lip. Hidan was cursing and the others we're trying to pull them apart before a teacher came and caught them. Deidara punched hidan over and over, a few times Hidan blacked with his fist. Hidan left hooked Deidara, but Deidara wouldn't stop. The two boys finally stopped when someone ripped them apart from each other.

"Knock it off!" Deidara and Hidan gulped.

They recognized the voice in an istant and trembled.

"Tsunade- sama." Hidan kissed up.

She glared at him.

"My office. NOW!" she carry both boys to their doom- I mean office.

They were glaring at each other until she said to stop. The other Akatsuki members went to class before they could to get in trouble. After Tsunade heard their reason why they started fighting, she sent them on thier way, but not without a detention slip.

"This fricken sucks, yeah." Deidara grumbled.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Hidan cursed.

They both had a glaring contest in the hall, it was Deidara who back down first.

"Pansy." Hidan snickered in a whispered.

"What." Deidara was about to pounce.

"Shut it." Hidan shoulder pushed Deidara.

They both finally reached class in a foul mood. For once, Kakashi- sensei was early. Which shocked the class to no end. Even Itachi had widen eyes. Sakura was in the back, talking to Naruto and Sasuke as usual. Sasuke just listened and stared at her.

"OKay class, we have a new transfer student." Kakashi pointed at the door.

Everyone was excited to see who it was. Mostly, if they were hot or not.

"Come in Konan."


End file.
